Cinta Tanpa Jasad
by Nagisa Yuuki
Summary: Aku, Sakura Haruno. Gadis biasa yang bertemu dengan pemuda luar biasa. Dia sangat tampan, manis, mempesona, tidak ada satupun kekurangan dalam kesempurnaan raganya. Tapi, dia sangat misterius. Cintaku tak memerlukan jasad, asalkan bisa memiliki jiwamu, bagiku seluruh dunia tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan denganmu. / SasuSaku/ Oneshoot.


**Disclaimer**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Cinta Tanpa Jasad Fanfiction**

 **Written by : Nagisa Yuuki**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), dll.**

.

.

Ada yang bilang cinta itu berawal dari pertemuan yang tak terduga. Ada juga yang bilang cinta itu berawal dari mata lalu turun kehati. Kupikir apa yang mereka bilang itu ada benarnya, karena saat ini aku tengah merasakan cinta itu didalam hatiku.

Cinta pada seorang pemuda yang bahkan tidak kutahu dari mana asal-usulnya. Yang aku tahu pemuda itu selalu duduk dikursi halte setiap jam-jam tertentu. Kadang pagi, kadang siang, kadang malam hari. Entahlah... Setiap kali aku kesana pemuda itu pasti ada disalah satu kursi halte tersebut.

Ia menunggu sebuah bus dengan wajahnya yang tampak selalu tenang dan ia selalu diam tak banyak berbicara. Sebuah senyuman tipis terkadang terkembang diwajah tampannya saat dia melirik kearahku. Kyaaaa! Kurasa aku akan terbang lalu jatuh dengan bebas tanpa satupun pengaman ditubuhku.

Seyumnya... senyumnya sangat indah dan menawan. Mungkin jika hari itu kiamat terjadi, pasti akan terasa seperti surga hanya karna melihat senyuman pemuda itu.

Tapi meskipun aku sering bertemu dengannya aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa namanya bahkan dimana tinggalnya. Pemuda itu sepertinya sedikit misterius. Mungkin. Karna tidak mungkin kan aku mengajaknya berkenalan terlebih dahulu. Hey.. aku tahu ini zamannya emansipasi wanita tetapi memalukan sekali kalau aku berusaha keras untuk mendekati seorang pria terlebih dahulu. Oke.. lupakan!

Hari ini seperti biasanya aku pulang sekolah menggunakan sarana umum. Baru saja aku menginjakan kaki dihalte mataku kembali menangkap sosok pemuda yang sangat kukagumi. Ya tuhaaann... wajahnya amatlah sangat tampan. Setiap hari ia semakin mempesona. Kalian tahu aktor yang berperan di film Twilight sebagai Edward Cullen?

Dia sedikit mirip dengan orang itu. Ya! sifatnya yang sedikit misterius dan terkesan dingin membuatnya terlihat mirip dengan tokoh itu. Apalagi jika ia sedang tersenyum. GOSH! aku seakan mabuk didalam dunia Fiksi, karena dunia ini terlalu nyata untuk menampung malaikat seperti dia.

"Hey, Sakura Haruno! _Are you still here?_ "

Sebuah suara memanggil nama lengkapku dengan amat sangat jelas. Aku yang sedari tadi sibuk melamun dikursi halte sontak saja langsung terkejut. Baru kusadari bahwa sosok Edward Cullen itu telah menghilang dari salah satu kursi halte itu.

"Ah, dia malah melamun. Hey, Sakura, bukumu tadi tertinggal dikelas nih!" Seru sahabatku lagi, Ino Yamanaka, membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Eh? Um, Terima kasih, Ino," Aku sibuk mencari sosok menawan itu sampai-sampai aku tidak menoleh sedikitpun pada kedua sahabatku.

"Dia kenapa sih?" Bisik Hinata. Salah satu sahabatku yang lain. Ino hanya mengedikan bahunya tanda tak tahu.

"Kau cari siapa sih? Seseorang? Atau sebuah benda? atau..." Hinata berpikir sejenak.

"Atau apa?" Tanyaku dan Ino bersamaan.

"Mmm, hantu mungkin." Ucapnya sedikit berbisik. sontak saja ucapan itu membuatku dan Ino hening seketika.

"Oh, _come on_ , Hinata. Di zaman seperti ini kau masih percaya dengan tahayul seperti itu? Hmph!" Dengus Ino sembari mengibaskan poni depannya.

"Aku tidak berminat dengan sesuatu yang tembus pandang atau transparan," Lanjutku.

"Haha, sudah, sudah, nah.. Busnya sudah datang." Tunjuk Ino sembari menarik pergelangan tanganku dan Hinata.

Sebelum menaiki bus aku sempat menengok kebelakang. Ya tuhaaann.. mimpikah ini? Aku melihat pemuda itu kembali duduk dikursi biasa tempat ia duduk. Pemuda itu menoleh menatapku dengan senyumannya yang amat sangat menawan. Wajahnya yang terlihat selalu tenang membuat duniaku seakan bergoyang dan hendak runtuh.

Apakah aku turun saja dari bus ini lalu mencoba untuk menghampirinya dan menanyakan siapa namanya? Sepertinya itu tidak mungkin karena bus ini sudah terlanjur melaju meninggalkan tempat itu. Sedikit menyesal sih tapi... siapa tahu besok atau lusa aku dapat bertemu lagi dengannya dan mengajaknya berkenalan. Eh, bukannya setiap hari aku selalu bertemu dengannya. haha, sudahlah lupakan!

...

Jalanan yang sedikit berbatu dan terjal membuat langkahku sedikit tersendat-sendat. Melihat dalam kegelapan itu sungguh menyusahkan ya. Huh.. jika saja hari ini aku tidak mendapat hukuman karena datang terlambat, pasti malam ini aku sudah berbaring dikasur empukku atau bahkan sedang ber _chatting_ -ria bersama teman-temanku didunia maya.

Jam menunjukan pukul 19.58 malam. Oke, benar-benar hari yang melelahkan bukan? Sejak jam 3 siang sehabis pelajaran tambahan aku harus membantu Yiruma-san untuk membereskan seluruh kelas sebagai hukumanku. Terima kasih banyak untuk Kakashi-sensei, Wali kelasku. Yang sudah berbaik hati memberikan hukuman yang sangat menyusahkan ini.

Sebentar lagi aku akan sampai kedepan halte untuk menunggu bus disana. Aku sedikit ragu apakah dijam-jam seperti ini akan mudah mencari kendaraan umum. Mengingat lokasi halte ini lumayan sepi tak seperti biasanya.

ASTAGA! Aku lupa malam ini, tepat 2 bulan kecelakaan maut yang terjadi didepan halte itu. Konon katanya kecelakaan maut itu merenggut 5 nyawa sekaligus dalam sekali tabrakan. Yang kutahu ada 1 korban yang selamat tapi sedang koma dirumah sakit. Entah siapa, karena aku tak mengenalnya. Bagus! aku melupakan hal sepenting itu dan sekarang hal itu sukses membuatku ketakutan setengah hidup. Aargh! adakah seseorang yang dapat menolongku?

Langkahku semakin cepat dan baru saja aku menginjakan kaki dihalte itu udara mendadak terasa sangat panas dan mencekam. Aku mengusap belakang leherku dengan tatapan lurus kedepan. Tak ada suara sedikitpun yang terdengar ditempat ini. Semua terasa sunyi dan sepi. Glekgh! kenapa aku tiba-tiba merasa merinding. Rasanya ada seseorang yang berdiri dibelakang tubuhku. Entah kenapa hanya dibagian punggung yang terasa , ini cukup menegangkan bukan?

Baiklah kurasa aku akan berjalan kaki saja sampai kerumah tak perduli betis kakiku yang akan membengkak layaknya kaki gajah, yang terpenting aku bisa sampai kerumah dengan aman dan selamat.

Kakiku mulai bergerak, namun sebuah tangan yang cukup dingin sontak membuatku terkejut. tangan itu memegang pergelangan tanganku seakan mencegahku untuk tidak pergi. Deg.. deg.. deg.. Suara detakan jantungku cukup mewakili perasaan takut yang saat ini kurasakan. Aku mencoba untuk tetap tenang dan memberanikan diri untuk berbalik.

Tetapi baru saja aku melihat orang itu, tubuhku mendadak seperti layaknya sebuah patung. Ditengah kegelapan aku melihat sebuah sosok yang sangat membuatku takut wajahnya amat sangat pucat. Selebihnya aku tak lagi dapat mengingat, karena kesadaranku terlanjur menghilang. Semua terlihat gelap dimataku.

...

"Hey.. Hey.. Kau tak apa?" Tanya sebuah suara kepadaku. Aku tak dapat melihat karena semua masih sangat gelap bagiku. Tubuh ini rasanya seperti habis melakukan kerja bakti selama seminggu. Terasa sangat lemas dan sedikit nyeri dibagian punggung. Aku bukan nenek-nenek yang terkena sindrom penyakit tulang bukan?

Mataku mulai terbuka. pandanganku masih sangat kabur dan buram. Aku mencoba memperjelas pengelihatanku. Kini mataku hanya terpaku pada satu titik objek.

OH MY GOD!

Apakah aku sudah mati? Ya tuhan... inikah surga? Dan apakah yang didepanku ini adalah malaikat?

"Hey.. kok malah melamun? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya pemuda itu lagi. Si Edward Cullen.

"Eh? Ngh, aku... dimana? Ini surga ya?"

Pemuda itu kembali tersenyum manis. Kyaaa! aku meleleh!

"Ini masih dihalte. Kau kenapa? kok pingsan? Apa aku menakutimu tadi?"

"Huh? Maksudmu apa?"

"Hn, aku sempat menahan tanganmu tadi. Niatnya aku ingin mengembalikan ini. Ini milikmu kan?" Pemuda itu menunjukan sebuah aksesoris yang sangat kukenal. Ya, itu adalah milikku.

"Begitu? Jadi itu kau ya? Bukan hantu?" Tanyaku polos.

Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Hantu? Memang aku terlihat seperti hantu?" Dahinya terlihat mengerut. Mimik wajahnya terlihat sungguh lucu.

"E-eettooo.. Gomen! Aku terlalu penakut tadi."

"Tak apa. Kau mau pulang kan? Apa perlu kuantar? Ini sudah terlalu malam,"

"Iya, tapi tidak perlu repot-repot. Rumahku dekat, hanya beberapa blok dari sini,"

"Hn, begitu? Tapi aku merasa bersalah karna membuatmu pingsan tadi. Oh, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri sebelumnya. Namaku, Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

Ini dia saat-saat yang telah kutunggu-tunggu sejak lama. Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya dan mengajakku berkenalan. Thanks GOD.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura." Ucapku singkat sembari membalas uluran tangannya. Sasuke terlihat bingung. Ia memperhatikan tangannya yang baru saja menyentuhku. Dia terlihat heran, membolak-balikan telapak tangannya seakan baru mengalami keanehan. "Kau... kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak."

"Yasudah kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, sebaiknya aku naik taksi saja. Kau juga harus pulang, Sasuke-kun. Ini sudah malam." Kataku tersipu. Tidak terbiasa bercengkerama seakrab ini dengan orang yang baru saja kukenal, terlebih lagi pemuda setampan Sasuke.

"Oke.." Sasuke mengangguk lalu membantuku berjalan kearah taksi yang baru saja kupanggil. Dia memapahku sampai kedepan pintu taksi.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun. Maaf aku sudah merepotkanmu."

"Sama-sama, Sakura."

"Aku.. pamit dulu. Bye, sampai bertemu lagi." Aku melambaikan tanganku pada Sasuke sebelum memasuki taksi.

"Hn, bye." Ucap Sasuke lalu berlalu pergi.

Pandanganku kini beralih menatap supir taksi yang tengah menatap heran keluar. Dia sedikit melirik kearahku dengan tatapan yang tak biasa.

"Pak?" Panggilku membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ah, maaf. Anda mau kemana, Nona?"

"Jalan Kunoichi, nomor 7."

Supir itu mengangguk lalu mulai menjalankan taksinya. Meskipun berkali-kali ia melirik kearahku melalui kaca depan, aku tak terlalu memikirkannya. Sedikit risih memang, tapi... yah, biarlah.

...

Keesokan harinya aku bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke. Seperti biasa ia duduk dikursi itu dengan wajahnya yang tampan dan tenang. Ia tersenyum padaku saat kita bertatapan. Aku membalas senyumannya dan sedikit melambaikan tanganku padanya. Kulihat orang-orang disekelilingku menatapku heran. Tatapan yang sangat tak biasa seperti tatapan supir taksi semalam.

Ada apa ini? Adakah yang salah pada diriku?

Aku mengamati penampilanku dari bawah sampai atas. Tak ada yang aneh. Mungkin saja mereka yang aneh karna terpesona melihat kecantikanku. Hahaha.

Sejak kejadian itu aku dan Sasuke sering bertemu. Tak jarang kami mengobrolkan banyak hal atau bahkan kita menghabiskan waktu bersama. Dia adalah pemuda yang sangat menyenangkan. Berada didekatnya sungguh tidak membosankan. Malah waktu terasa bergerak amat cepat. Apa mungkin karena aku sungguh menikmati setiap kali berada didekatnya. Entahlah.

Seperti saat ini. Kami bercanda dihalte dan tertawa amat lepas. Dia sungguh lucu. Bahkan candaan kami berhasil membuat pria penjual minuman disamping halte tak henti-hentinya menatap kami. Mungkin dia sangat terganggu dengan kegaduhan yang kami buat. Mungkin.

"Sudah sore, aku harus pulang. Perutku juga sakit tertawa terus dari tadi," Ujarku sambil memegangi perutku yang terasa sakit akibat banyak tertawa.

"Yasudah, hati-hati, Sakura. Um, besok ada waktu?"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu lari pagi. Besok kan hari minggu, apa kau ada acara?"

"Tidak ada," Jawabku cepat, "Kalau begitu, besok bertemu disini jam 8 pagi ya.."

"Hn, sampai bertemu besok." Sasuke mengusap puncak kepalaku sebelum aku pergi. Sentuhan itu berhasil membuat jantungku berdebar-debar tak karuan.

"Ya, sampai besok." Aku melangkah pulang meskipun sesekali aku menoleh dan tersenyum pada Sasuke yang masih terduduk dikursi halte.

...

Udara pagi yang menyegarkan ditambah hangatnya sinar mentari pagi. Cukup membuatku sedikit bersemangat pagi ini. Dengan ditemani oleh Sasuke, tak terasa kami berlari mengelilingi beberapa blok kompleks selama berjam-jam. Huh.. Cukup melelahkan tapi sangat menyenangkan. Tanpa sengaja aku bertemu dengan Hinata dan Ino ditaman kompleks. segera saja kuhampiri mereka yang sepertinya sedang beristirahat sehabis lari pagi sama sepertiku dan Sasuke.

"Sakura!" Seru mereka bersamaan.

"Hey.. Kenapa tidak bilang kalau mau lari pagi juga kan kita bisa berangkat bersama,"

"Kami tidak merencanakannya kok. Tadi pagi Ino tiba-tiba mengajakku secara mendadak. Kau kesini bersama siapa? Atau hanya sendiri?" Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya, hendak mencari-cari dengan siapa aku pergi. Sebagai sahabat dia pasti tahu, aku tak mungkin pergi sendirian seperti ini.

"Aku bersama teman. Oh ya, perkenalkan i-" Kalimatku menggantung saat melihat Sasuke yang tak ada lagi disampingku. Aneh. Seingatku tadi dia masih ada disini kenapa sekarang menghilang?

Ino dan Hinata terlihat bingung. Saling bertatapan sebentar lalu menatap kearahku lagi.

"Maaf, mungkin dia sedang pergi sebentar."

"Baiklah.. Kalau begitu kami duluan ya, Sakura." Keduanya pun pamit untuk meneruskan olahraganya kembali. Padahal tadi aku berniat mengenalkan Sasuke pada mereka. Yah, apa boleh buat..

Saat aku ingin kembali menatap kedepan. Tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah berada disana dengan senyumannya seperti biasa. Dia memberi isyarat untukku agar segera menghampirinya.

"Kau habis kemana? Tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja."

"Maaf, tadi ada urusan sebentar. Kenapa? Merindukanku, eh? Baru saja kutinggal sebentar." Sasuke mencubit hidungku dengan senyuman menggoda. Pahatan yang terukir diwajahnya sangat sempurna. Betapa sungguh menawan dirinya.

"Ti-tidak," Elakku terbata. Rona merah tipis dengan cepat menyebar dikedua sisi pipiku. Tetapi hal ini malah semakin melebarkan senyumnya yang diakhiri sebuah seringai jahil.

"Tsundere.." Cibirnya, memukul pelan puncak kepalaku lalu mengacaknya gemas. Aku tergagap. Ingin membantah, nyatanya suaraku tertahan ditenggorokan. Ingin menepis sentuhannya, tapi aku merasa sangat nyaman. Tidak ingin momen ini berakhir begitu saja.

Berdehem pelan, berusaha mengembalikan kesadaranku dari senyuman mautnya. Aku merogoh saku celana trainingku dan mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berfoto? Untuk kenang-kenangan, jika suatu saat kita sibuk dengan kehidupan masing-masing, kita akan mengingat hal ini."

Sejujurnya aku tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi. Tapi pemuda setampan dirinya pastilah memiliki tipe gadis dengan selera tinggi. Aku cukup tahu diri. Meskipun hanya berteman bagiku ini sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Yah, tentu saja."

Beberapa kali blitz kamera itu menerpa wajah kami berdua. Kami tersenyum setelah melakukan beberapa pose yang menurut kami lucu. Namun saat aku ingin melihat hasil foto-foto kami berdua, Sasuke melarangku. Entahlah.. mungkin dia malu. Dia bilang agar aku melihatnya nanti saat dirumah. Oke, tak masalah.

Setelah berfoto kami lekas pulang. Sinar mentari sudah terasa semakin menyengat kulit. Hari sebentar lagi akan beranjak siang karna itu kami memutuskan untuk pulang.

...

"Bye, sampai ketemu besok." Aku melambaikan tanganku padanya saat kami tiba didepan rumahku.

Sasuke tak bergeming. Ia terus saja menatap wajahku dengan sangat lekat. Perlahan ia mendekat. Menyentuh wajahku dan mengusapnya dengan lembut menggunakan jari-jari tangannya. Aku terdiam mematung. Kurasa jantungku saat ini pasti tengah melompat-lompat didalam tubuh. Sungguh tatapannya itu membuatku terlena.

Wajahku dengannya amatlah sangat dekat. bahkan hembusan nafasnya begitu terasa mengitari wajahku. Aku mulai memejamkan kedua mataku dengan jantung yang semakin berdebar kencang.

CUP!

Kecupan lembut itu mendarat dikeningku. Aku masih terus memejamkan mataku dan merasakan sebuah tubuh mendekapku dengan sangat hangat.

"Selamat tinggal, Sakura." Bisik Sasuke dengan suara yang amat serak. Sontak saja aku membuka mata dan tak melihat siapapun didepanku.

Kemana dia? Apakah secepat itu dia menghilang?

Aku semakin terdiam. Kaget. Bingung. Semua bercampur menjadi satu. Aku terus mencari sosoknya dengan wajah yang terlihat bodoh. Sibuk menerka-nerka kemana dia pergi dan bagaimana caranya menghilang secepat itu.

"Sakura? Sedang apa kau disitu?" Sergah Mama yang tiba-tiba sudah berada didepan gerbang.

"M-Mama lihat temanku tidak? Dia tadi disini," tunjukku tepat didepanku pada Mama.

"Teman? Memang tadi ada temanmu ya? Setahu mama dari tadi kau sendirian. Kau juga berbicara sendiri seperti orang gila. Sayang.. Kau pasti capek. Istirahat sebentar lalu mandilah." Terang Mama yang membuatku melongo tak percaya.

"Berbicara sendiri? Mama serius? Mama pasti salah lihat. Aku bersama temanku tadi namanya Sasuke."

"Sasuke? Mama baru dengar namanya. Orangnya seperti apa?"

"Sasuke yang sering mengantarku pulang kalau malam." Aku terus bersikukuh seolah meyakinkan mama karna memang aku sangat yakin pasti mama salah lihat.

"Sudah, kau ini ngelindur ya? Mama tidak pernah melihat siapapun yang mengantarmu pulang." Mama menggelengkan kepala sementara aku berusaha mencerna setiap ucapan Mama padaku.

Kurogoh saku celanaku dan mengelurkan ponsel milikku didalam sana. Kulihat satu persatu foto yang kupotret tadi pagi ketika bersama Sasuke. ASTAGA, ingin rasanya aku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya untuk menanyakan apa yang telah terjadi padaku selama ini. Aku sedang tidak bermimpi kan?

Aku sungguh-sungguh yakin bahwa aku bersama Sasuke tadi pagi bahkan setiap hari saat hendak pergi atau pulang dari sekolah. Kenyataan apa ini tuhan? Tidak mungkin kalau Sasuke hanyalah teman khayalanku. Tubuh itu terasa amat nyata untukku dan itu bukanlah sebuah rekayasaku saja.

Aku terduduk lemas didepan gerbang. Mama yang melihat sikapku tiba-tiba saja menjadi panik. Aku terus saja diam sambil menggenggam ponselku erat-erat. Didalam banyaknya foto-foto yang kuambil bersama Sasuke tadi pagi, tak tergambar satupun sosoknya pada foto tersebut. Yang ada hanyalah fotoku, tak ada foto Sasuke.

Jelas-jelas aku berpose bersamanya ditaman. Oh, tuhan.. ambil saja nyawaku. Kenyataan ini membuatku bingung dan tak mengerti. Beberapa kali kucoba mencari jawabannya selalu buntu. Benarkah Sasuke hantu? atau dia hanya teman khayalanku saja selama ini?

...

Kejadian kemarin tak langsung membuatku menyimpulkan sebuah pendapat. Aku terus mencari-cari tentang jawaban itu sendiri. Hari ini aku mengunjungi halte yang selalu mempertemukan aku dengan Sasuke dan memang aku selalu mengunjunginya setiap hari tapi kali ini aku datang kesini untuk mencari tahu tentangnya.

"Anoo.. Sumimasen." Sapaku pada penjual minuman disamping halte itu.

"Ya, mau beli apa?"

"Minuman dinginnya satu,"

"Ini.." Bapak tua itu memberikanku sebotol minuman yang masih tersegel.

"Terima kasih. Ini pak uangnya," Kuserahkan selembar uang kertas padanya dan dia menerimanya sambil mengucapkan terima kasih. "Emm.. pak, bapak tahu pemuda yang sering datang kehalte ini? Dia selalu duduk dikursi itu pak," Aku menunjuk salah satu kursi yang kosong. "Namanya Sasuke dan bapak pernah melihat saya bercanda dengannya beberapa waktu lalu. Bapak ingat?"

"Seorang pemuda? Sasuke? Bercanda denganmu?" Bapak itu terlihat linglung. Ia menatapku dengan sorot mata yang tak biasa. "Setahuku, kau selalu sendirian dan kau juga waktu itu tertawa sendiri. Tidak ada siapapun disampingmu waktu itu." Jelas pria itu yang membuatku seakan tersengat aliran listrik dengan tegangan yang cukup tinggi. Aku merasa seperti sedang membuka kotak pandora yang isinya sungguh membuatku tercengang.

"Ba-Bapak serius? Kami sering bertemu disini, sering mengobrol bersama juga," Kataku tetap bersikukuh.

"Saya serius. malah banyak pengunjung halte ini yang bertanya, apakah kau gila atau tidak? Karna mereka sering memergokimu tertawa atau mengobrol sendirian,"

JLEBB!

Keterangan itu membuatku semakin tak mengerti. Aku terduduk lemas dikursi halte itu. Pikiranku jauh menerawang dan mengingat kejadian-kejadian ganjil yang selama ini kujumpai. Dari mulai supir taksi yang menatapku aneh, sampai ekspresi orang-orang yang ada dihalte saat aku melambaikan tanganku pada Sasuke, juga pada saat tiba-tiba Sasuke menghilang ketika kami bertemu dengan Hinata dan Ino ditaman.

Semua terasa sangat jelas untukku sekarang. Siapa Sasuke sebenarnya? tidak! yang benar itu adalah apa sebenarnya dia? Makhluk haluskah? Atau hanya sugestiku saja?

"Nona, jangan syok. Disini memang sering ada yang melihat sosok pemuda dihalte ini. Mungkin dia Sasuke, yang dimaksud Nona tadi." Ujar pria tua itu sambil mengusap bahuku lembut. Aku menatapnya dengan heran seolah ingin bertanya. "Mungkin dia korban kecelakaan beberapa bulan yang lalu dan yang Nona lihat itu adalah arwahnya."

GLEGKH!

Arwah? jadi benar Sasuke itu hantu? Jadi.. hantu itu benar-benar ada? Tapi tubuh yang memelukku waktu itu terasa amat nyata bahkan suaranya masih sangat kuhafal. Untuk apa kita bertemu jika akhirnya harus berakhir seperti ini.

Tak terasa airmataku mengalir deras. Aku tidak bisa merelakan hal itu terjadi begitu saja. Sasuke sudah masuk terlalu dalam di kehidupanku dan sekarang aku harus menerima kenyataan bahwa dia adalah sesosok hantu penasaran? Bunuh aku tuhan agar aku bisa terus bersamanya sampai akhir.

...

Aku membanting tubuhku kekasur dengan desahan nafas yang cukup keras. Pikiranku masih terus sibuk melalang buana memikirkan tentang Sasuke dan semuanya tentang dia. HANYA DIA. Sudah beberapa hari ini aku selalu menyendiri dan menjadi pribadi yang pendiam dan itu semua karna dia, Sasuke. Desahan nafas lelah kembali terhembus dari sela-sela bibirku. Mataku terpejam sibuk memikirkan banyak hal. lamat-lamat aku merasa sangat mengantuk dan dalam sekejab aku berhasil tertidur pulas.

"Sakura.." Panggil sebuah suara yang pastinya sangat kuhafal.

Aku terbangun. Meneliti sosok itu dengan seksama. Rasa tak percaya kini mulai menyerang mentalku. Aku menggeleng bahkan mengusap mataku berkali-kali, namun, hasilnya tetap sama bahwa sosok itu memang benar dia. Kuraih tubuh itu seolah tak sabar ingin kupeluk. Rasanya sungguh hangat dan aku menyukai suara detakan jantungnya yang terdengar merdu ditelingaku.

"Ikut aku." Ajaknya sembari melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kemana?"

Sasuke tersenyum dan mengusap lembut puncak kepalaku. "Jalan-jalan. Aku ingin mengajakmu kesuatu tempat. Cuma sebentar saja, nanti aku akan mengantarmu kembali ketubuhmu." Jelasnya yang membuatku bingung tak mengerti. Maksudnya 'Kembali ketubuhmu' itu apa?

Kutolehkan pandangan, melihat keatas ranjang. Ya tuhaaann... Mimpikah ini? Aku melihat tubuhku sendiri sedang tertidur pulas diatas kasur. Jika itu adalah tubuhku lalu aku ini apa?

"Jangan takut. kau belum meninggal. Aku hanya meminjam rohmu didalam mimpi setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu kembali ketubuhmu." Sasuke menarik tanganku kedepan jendela. Aku menatapnya bingung. untuk apa dia mengajakku kesini. Sementara dia hanya tersenyum sambil menatapku. "Berpeganganlah yang erat.." Bisiknya yang semakin membuatku tak mengerti.

Dia mendekapku dengan sangat erat. Entah apa yang dia lakukan yang pasti secara perlahan-lahan kami berdua mengapung seakan terbang dari jendela kamarku. Aku terkejut, namun tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain memeluknya erat-erat.

Aku tak percaya saat ini aku tengah menatap keindahan distrik Konoha dari atas langit. Rumah-rumah dan gedung berjejer dibawahku dengan ukuran yang cukup mini. Mungkin karna aku sedang berada diatas langit dengan ketinggian yang cukup ekstrim.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana?" Tanyaku sambil menatap lekat mata hitam milik Sasuke.

"Kesuatu tempat, aku ingin menunjukan sesuatu padamu."

Aku kembali bingung. Otakku sibuk menerka-menerka apa yang akan Sasuke tunjukan padaku.

"Itu dia.." Tunjuknya kearah salah satu bangunan rumah sakit yang cukup besar.

Kami berdua menghampiri sebuah jendela ruangan yang tertutup. Lampu kamar itu masih menyala terang tak seperti lampu-lampu ruangan yang lain yang telah padam. Sasuke menarik tanganku mendekati jendela itu dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya aku dibuat terkejut olehnya.

Kami menembus jendela itu tanpa memecahkannya sedikitpun. Aku membeku dengan wajah yang pastinya terlihat bodoh. Nalarku rupanya sangat lambat untuk mencerna kejadian ini. Hey, tentu saja aku bisa menembus jendela maupun dinding aku ini kan roh.

Tangan hangat itu terus menarikku dan membimbingku mendekati sebuah blankar. Terlihat sesosok jasad yang tengah terbaring lemah diatas sana dengan selang infus dan beberapa alat medis yang membantu menyambung hidupnya. Luka-luka memar itu tak membuat sosok itu kehilangan ketampanannya. Aku semakin menajamkan pengelihatanku. mataku melebar dan berpaling menatapnya seolah berkata 'Ini tidak mungkin!'.

"Itu tubuhku, selama ini aku berjuang untuk terus hidup melalui alat-alat medis itu,"

"Jadi.. kau salah satu korban kecelakaan dihalte itu beberapa bulan yang lalu?"

"Ya, aku adalah salah satu korban kecelakaan maut itu. 5 orang temanku tewas ditempat sementara 2 lagi berhasil diselamatkan dan hanya menderita luka ringan, sementara aku? aku koma. Setiap hari aku menunggu jasadku ditempat ini tanpa berhasil memasukinya kembali. Aku bosan karna itu aku pergi keluar dan berdiam diri dihalte itu. Kau tahu siapa yang ingin aku lihat?"

Aku menggeleng seolah tak percaya mendengar cerita itu.

"Kau. aku ingin melihatmu sebelum aku benar-benar meninggalkan dunia ini. Pertemuan itu.. aku takkan pernah melupakannya. Aku pernah menghampirimu dihalte itu malam-malam dan kau mengira bahwa aku ini hantu. kau berlari dengan sangat cepat sehingga aku tak mampu mengejarmu. Dan yang lucu adalah ternyata kejadian itu kembali terulang, bahkan kamu sempat pingsan disana." Kenangnya sembari tersenyum menggoda. Tawa kecilnya terdengar dan membuatku semakin sebal dibuatnya. "Hey.. Jangan ngambek, aku hanya bercanda." Sasuke menjawil hidungku membuat aku semakin merengut.

"Itu sangat tidak lucu tahu. lagipula pertemuan kedua kita saat itu, kau benar-benar sudah menjadi sesosok hantu,"

"Aku bukan hantu tapi aku ini arwah,"

"Ya, ya, lalu yang selama ini aku lihat dihalte itu adalah rohmu?"

"Ya. Karna setelah kejadian pertama pada malam itu esoknya aku mengalami kecelakaan bersama-teman-temanku. Sungguh menakutkan ketika melihat roh kelima temanku terbang keatas langit. Sementara aku? aku hanya berdiam diri ditempat itu tanpa ada yang bisa kulakukan. Aku hanya bisa mengikuti kemana jasadku akan dibawa pergi. Selebihnya aku kembali diam. Selalu sendiri karna semua orang tak bisa melihat kehadiranku, bahkan aku tak bisa menyentuh mereka ataupun benda-benda disekelilingku. Tapi anehnya kau bisa melihatku terlebih lagi aku bisa menyentuhmu. Awalnya aku bingung apa yang harus kulakukan jika suatu saat kau tahu siapa aku sebenarnya." Mata itu kini menatapku amat dalam. Sasuke menggenggam tanganku erat-erat.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendiri lagi. Karna itu bertahanlah, Sasuke-kun, cepatlah sadar."

"Aku tidak bisa," Terlihat keputusasaan dari sorot matanya. "Besok alat-alat itu akan dilepas dari tubuhku karna mereka berpikir tidak ada lagi harapan untukku hidup. Aku akan pergi Sakura, pergi jauh meninggalkan dunia ini untuk selama-lamanya."

Ucapan itu membuatku seakan tak percaya. Aku menggenggam tangan Sasuke lebih erat lagi. Rasanya sungguh berat jika harus merelakan dia pergi. Pemuda yang selama ini kukagumi dan mungkin dialah satu-satunya pemuda yang menempati ruang khusus dihatiku ini. Tak terasa aku kembali menangis. Airmataku seolah tak mampu aku tahan. Sasuke mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk menghapus linangan airmataku.

"Hey.. Semua orang akan pergi bukan? Jadi kau tidak boleh bersedih. Aku tidak mau melihatmu menangis. Kau harus berjanji kau tidak boleh menangis lagi,"

"Aku tidak mau kehilangan dirimu. kau harus bertahan, kau tidak boleh menyerah!"

"Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan?"

"Jangan pernah berhenti berharap dan berusaha. Jika kau mau kau pasti bisa melakukannya. kau harus berjanji padaku, kau tidak boleh pergi, kau tidak boleh menyerah!"

Sasuke mendekapku dengan sangat hangat. Aku menangis dipelukannya mungkin nanti aku takkan pernah merasakannya lagi. Tapi aku selalu berharap semoga Sasuke bisa kembali terbangun dari tidur panjangnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

"Aku lebih dari itu,"

"Meskipun aku hanya roh tanpa jasad tapi cintaku jauh lebih besar dari orang-orang yang memiliki jasad diluar sana. Berjanjilah.. Kau tidak akan menangis lagi,"

"kau juga harus berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanku,"

"Ya, aku berjanji."

Sasuke membungkus wajahku dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang hangat. Senyuman si Edward Cullen itu benar-benar membuatku terlena. Aku segera memeluknya kembali. Takkan pernah kubiarkankan dia pergi. Jikapun itu terjadi aku juga akan ikut meninggalkan dunia ini hanya untuk terus bersamanya.

...

Hari ini aku memutuskan untuk pergi kerumah sakit menjenguk Sasuke. Kejadian semalam benar-benar terasa seperti mimpi. Mimpi yang benar-benar nyata bagiku. Perkataannya semalam masih sangat jelas terdengar, karna itu aku bertekad untuk mempertahankan alat-alat medis itu melekat ditubuhnya. Aku tak pernah berhenti berharap meskipun harapan itu hanya 1% adanya.

Langkah-langkah kakiku begitu pasti memasuki rumah sakit ini. lorong demi lorong kulewati hanya untuk menuju kearah kamar yang kutuju. Sebelum aku membukanya aku mempersiapkan mentalku terlebih dahulu.

Kreekk..

Pintu itu terbuka perlahan-lahan. Kulihat sesosok pemuda tengah duduk disamping tubuh Sasuke yang terbaring. Wajah keduanya hampir mirip. Hanya saja dia terlihat lebih dewasa, dan rambutnya sedikit panjang dengan diikat kebelakang. Dia menoleh kearahku dengan tatapan bingung seakan aku ini salah memasuki kamar.

"Kau.. siapa?" Tanyanya tepat seperti yang kuduga.

"Aku.. aku, Sakura. temannya, Sasuke."

"Temannya, Sasuke? Aku baru melihatmu hari ini,"

"Uhm, ya, karna aku juga baru tahu kalau Sasuke dirawat disini, jadi aku langsung kesini untuk menjenguknya." Dustaku.

"Oh, begitu.. yasudah masuklah." Ujarnya sembari tersenyum manis. Pemuda itu menghampiriku. Tubuhnya sangatlah tinggi dan dia memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan seperti Sasuke. "Aku, Uchiha Itachi. Kakaknya, Sasuke." Lanjutnya memperkenalkan diri. Aku menjabat tangannya sedikit nervous. Karna ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan kakaknya Sasuke. Selama ini aku mengenal adiknya dalam sosok arwah, mana mungkin kukatakan begitu.

"Tadinya aku ingin melepas alat-alat medis ini dari tubuhnya tapi setelah kupikir-pikir aku mengurungkan niat itu karna aku belum siap kehilangannya. Hanya dia keluarga yang kumiliki saat ini. Mungkin aku adalah orang yang egois karna membiarkan Sasuke terus-terusan menderita seperti ini. Didalam tidurnya dia pasti merasa kesakitan setiap kali tubuhnya kembali mengejang karna alat-alat itu." Ungkap Itachi miris dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Percayalah.. Sasuke justru ingin terus hidup. Dia sama sekali tak ingin meninggalkan dunia ini. Apa yang kakak lakukan itu sudah tepat,"

Itachi menoleh kearahku dengan tatapan tak percaya. Lalu kembali menatap wajah damai Sasuke dalam tidur panjangnya.

"Jangan pernah menyerah kak, karna aku yakin Sasuke juga tidak akan menyerah untuk bangun. Dia berharap kakak mempercayainya jika suatu saat dia pasti akan terbangun dari tidur panjangnya ini."

Itachi mengangguk pelan dengan airmata yang telah berlinang. Tangan besarnya terus mengusap kepala Sasuke seolah dia juga tak rela kehilangan adik kesayangannya.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah, aku akan terus menunggu Sasuke sampai terbangun." Ucapan itu seketika membuatku lega. Setidaknya Itachi takkan sendiri untuk menunggu keajaiban itu datang karna akan ada aku yang selalu menemaninya hingga Sasuke terbangun nanti.

...

2 Tahun kemudian...

Tak terasa waktu bergulir dengan sangat cepat. selama 2 tahun ini aku dan kak Itachi selalu setia menunggu Sasuke kembali. Harapan serta doa-doa seakan tak pernah terputus pada diri kami. Selama apapun kami menunggu, kami tak pernah menyerah dan tak pernah berhenti untuk berharap. Tak perduli apa yang dikatakan oleh dokter mengenai Sasuke yang pasti aku percaya bahwa tuhanlah yang memiliki kuasa atas segalanya. Dokter hanya bisa memberikan vonis tapi tuhanlah yang menentukan segalanya. Kepercayaan itu sekan menjadi pedoman hidup untuk kami.

Setiap harinya aku dan kak Itachi selalu mengajak Sasuke berbicara dalam tidurnya. Meskipun dia tak bisa menjawab tapi aku yakin dia bisa mendengarnya. Dia pasti ikut tertawa jika kami tertawa dan dia juga pasti akan menangis jika kami menangis.

Seperti biasanya aku menjaga Sasuke saat kak Itachi sedang bekerja. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Seakan hal ini menjadi aktifitas rutin kami selama 2 tahun ini. Keadaan Sasuke tak berbeda dengan yang terakhir kali kulihat. Semua masih tetap sama tetapi tak jarang aku melihat tubuh itu mengejang hebat disaat alat-alat itu hampir menyerah menyambung hidupnya. Aku tahu itu menyakitkan tapi aku yakin Sasuke juga tak ingin kami kehilangan harapan. Sesuai janjinya dia akan kembali dan tidak akan menyerah seperti yang dia ucapkan malam itu.

"Aku tahu kau pasti mendengarku kan? Aku menepati janjiku. Aku sudah tidak pernah menangis lagi, dan sekarang aku mau kau yang menepati janjimu. Tidak perduli harus berapa lama lagi aku menunggumu, aku dan kak Itachi akan terus bersabar menunggumu terbangun. Karna itu cepatlah sadar. Buat hari-hari kami ceria dengan senyumanmu." Lirihku seraya mengenggam tangannya yang terpasangi jarum infus dan mengusapnya lembut.

TIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTT

Alat medis itu seketika berbunyi dan menampilkan sebuah garis lurus dilayar alat pendeteksi detak jantung. Apa ini? Jantung Sasuke telah berhenti? Itu artinya... Sasuke... TIDAK! Inii tidak mungkin terjadi!

Kepalaku menggeleng dengan wajah yang telah dipenuhi airmata. Beberapa orang dokter dan suster terlihat memasuki ruangan ini. Aku hanya terdiam saat suster-suster ini menyeretku untuk sedikit menjauh dari ranjang Sasuke. Aku melihat dokter itu melakukan sesuatu pada tubuh orang yang kucintai. Kumohon.. Bertahanlah.. kau harus menepati janjimu itu.

Tangisanku semakin pecah tatkala sang dokter menutup seluruh tubuh Sasuke dengan selimut. Dengan segera aku berlari dan memeluk jasadnya. Tak perduli orang-orang itu menganggapku seperti apa yang pasti aku belum siap kehilangannya dan pasti takkan pernah siap.

Selimut itu kembali kubuka. Kutatap wajahnya yang terlihat pucat tapi sangat damai. Hatiku seakan menjerit pilu. Berapa kalipun aku berharap terbangun dari mimpi buruk ini hasilnya pasti akan nihil. Karna ini adalah nyata. Aku menyentuh setiap inchi wajah pemuda itu, menyentuhnya dengan penuh perasaan bahkan mengusapnya seakan tak pernah merelakan dia pergi.

Disaat aku menangis, kak Itachi datang. Dia tampak sangat terkejut dan syok melihat keadaan adiknya yang telah tak bernyawa. Sama sepertiku dia juga menangis dan berdiri disamping tubuh Sasuke. Mengguncang bahunya dengan suara yang bergetar, dan berkali-kali menciuminya seakan tidak rela kehilangan untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mengingkari janjimu. Kau sudah berjanji padaku, kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, dan kau juga sudah berjanji tidak akan menyerah untuk terus hidup. Dimana janjimu Sasuke-kun, dimana?!" Teriakku pilu. Aku mengguncang tubuhnya terus-menerus berusaha untuk membangunkannya tapi tetap saja tubuh itu terbaring kaku diatas blankar.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan kakak, Sasuke? kakak tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi selain dirimu. Kita tidak pernah menyerah untuk menunggumu terbangun. Tapi sekarang apa yang kau lakukan? Kau memberi kami harapan palsu. Kau menyerah setelah 2 tahun lamanya." Kak Itachi menghentikan ucapannya dengan tangisan yang tertahan. Hatinya sudah pasti hancur. Sehancur hatiku sekarang.

Apa yang harus kulakukan jika tidak ada dia? Aku akan menepati janjiku untuk pergi menyusulnya. Tekad itu sangatlah kuat sampai sesuatu yang tak terduga terjadi. Ketika harapan itu menjadi nyata itulah keajaiban yang kuterima dari sang pencipta.

"Bo..doh! kau sudah berjanji tidak akan menangis lagi kan?" Suara itu seketika menghentikan tangisanku dan juga kak Itachi. "Kau juga.. Baka aniki! Kau sudah tua kenapa ikut-ikutan menangis seperti bayi?" Cibirnya dengan seringaian lemah dibibirnya yang pucat. Tatapan yang sangat kurindukan itu kini tengah menatapku. Wajahnya yang selalu membuat perasaanku teduh kali ini sangat nyata kulihat. Karna ini memang bukan mimpi tapi NYATA.

"Sasuke!" Pekik kami bersamaan. Sasuke tersenyum sangat manis. Wajahnya yang masih terlihat pucat tak mengurangi ketampanannya dimataku. Dengan segera kami memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Oi.. kalian ini kenapa? aku tidurnya kelamaan ya? ini tahun berapa?" Candanya yang segera membuat kami tertawa.

...

Hari-hariku kini mulai kembali berwarna. Karna setiap harinya Sasuke selalu menemaniku. Seperti sekarang ini. Kami berdua terduduk dikursi halte sama seperti 2 tahun lalu. Dimana tempat ini menjadi saksi, mempertemukan bahkan menyatukan hati kami berdua.

"Kupikir aku takkan pernah duduk disini lagi bersamamu," Kenangku sembari menyenderkan kepalaku dibahunya.

"Kenapa?"

"Habisnya kau sudah membuatku takut sih waktu itu,"

"Tapi kan yang penting aku kembali,"

"Memang, tapi bikin khawatir,"

Sasuke terlihat gemas melihat wajahku yang sekarang ini terlihat sedang merajuk didepannya. "Ambekan lagi, huh? Jelek tahu. Nanti aku pergi sungguhan nih,"

"Eh? Jangan.."

" _Why_?"

"Kalau kau pergi aku juga akan ikut pergi,"

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karna aku tidak mau,"

"Tidak mau apa?"

"Aaahh~ Sasuke-kun.." Aku merajuk dengan suara yang amat manja.

"Ya, ya, aku tidak akan pergi kok. Aku berjanji." Sasuke kembali tersenyum lalu mengusap puncak kepalaku.

"Eh, tapi kali ini kau Sasuke yang asli kan? Bukan arwahnya lagi?"

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya lalu menegapkan tubuhnya. "Apa bedanya? Sama-sama tetap aku kan?"

"Tentu saja berbeda. Kalau orang lihat nanti dikira aku gila lagi karna berbicara sendirian,"

Sasuke tertawa kecil. Dia menarikku kedalam pelukan hangatnya. "Tidak kok. Kali ini aku bukan arwah, ini tubuhku yang asli. Lihat, pria tua itu senyum-senyum melihat kita." Ia terkekeh seraya menunjuk penjual minuman yang ada disudut halte, aku menoleh lalu tersipu malu.

"Ukh.. Aku malu, Sasuke-kun.."

Kembali Sasuke tertawa lalu mengajakku berdiri. Dia menggenggam kedua tanganku dan menatap mataku amat lekat. Senyum kecilnya yang menawan selalu menghiasi wajah tampannya. "Sakura, aku mencintaimu. Aku ingin kau menikah denganku." Pernyataan Sasuke barusan penuh kesungguhan.

Speechless. Hanya itu yang kurasakan. Mendadak aku merasa sangat gugup. Udara seakan menghilang dan membuat nafasku serasa sesak. Sasuke sedikit menunduk untuk menatap mataku yang terlihat gugup. Dia mengusap kedua tanganku lembut seolah tengah menenangkanku saat ini.

Hanya sebuah anggukan kecil yang bisa kuberikan sebagai jawabanku padanya. Aku terlalu malu. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa dan bersikap bagaimana. Wajahku panas luar biasa. Seakan aliran darahku berkumpul disatu titik didaerah wajahku.

Terkembang senyuman penuh kelegaan dari Sasuke. Dia kembali memelukku sangat hangat. Lalu tak berapa lama ia melepasnya dan menatap mataku dalam-dalam. Perlahan-lahan wajahnya semakin mendekat. Aku seolah dapat menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Sekarang wajahnya hanya beberapa inchi dari wajahku bahkan nafasnya saja begitu terasa diwajahku. Sebelum dia semakin mendekat. Sebuah klakson mobil mengagetkan kami berdua.

TINNNNN

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Ini tempat umum. _Get a room!_ " Teriak kak Itachi dari dalam mobilnya. Dia tersenyum jahil karna berhasil memergoki kami.

"Tch, dasar pengganggu! Baka aniki!" Gerutu Sasuke jengkel. Kak Itachi terkekeh.

" _Well_ , satu sama, _brother_." Godanya yang membuatku seketika tertawa.

Sasuke kemudian merangkulku kemudian mengajakku untuk menghampiri kakaknya. Karna hari ini kami akan menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama sepanjang waktu. Seperti yang telah kami janjikan sebelumnya, sesaat setelah Sasuke keluar dari rumah sakit.

Kali ini aku tidak lagi berkencan dengan arwah karna sang arwah saat ini sudah memiliki jasad yang sempurna. Dan cinta kami bukan cinta tanpa jasad lagi melainkan cinta yang tak bersyarat.

 _I will always love you until I die._

.

.

 **Fin**

.

.

Ficnya jelek ya? Endingnya juga. Lagi kepengen aja bikin oneshoot, eh malah tercipta karya abal kaya gini. Hahaha.. Kalo ada typo mohon maaf soalnya pikirannya lagi ngelantur kemana2. Ini cerita dari pengalaman pribadi, khusus soal arwahnya enggak. Saya mencintai sosok asli yang ada didalam fic ini. Penantian saya selama 2 tahun memang terbayar, walau setelahnya juga masih banyak cobaan serta liku2nya. Hahaha.. Nagi minta doanya aja deh sama kalian semua.

Kalo soal judul, nagi pilih ini karna cinta itu memang ga seharusnya mandang jasad. Keindahan yang tampak diluar itu kadang menipu. Karna buat nagi DIA itu lebih dari sekedar indah. Aku cinta dia bukan karna kesempurnaan jasad fisiknya, tapi karna cintanya yang buat saya ngerasa sempurna. Udah gitu aja notes dari nagi. Jaa matta ashita :)


End file.
